Various monitoring systems are available to monitor loved ones, such as video monitoring or alert bracelets. A video monitoring system allows a relative to view video cameras over a network. One or more cameras can be set up to cover limited areas of a household. Typical alert bracelets are worn on the body and notify an emergency service, for example, after a fall. Both techniques rely upon active participation by either the relative or the individual.
Not only to these conventional systems involve extensive human interaction for monitoring, the human also has to correctly assess a situation remotely and this could be difficult in subtle situations, such as stroke. The video system, however, is just video and audio.
Furthermore, the current network architectures are devoid of monitoring in a manner that is specific to an individual. Nor is there provided notification in a manner that is specific to a relative of the individual.
What is desired is a technique for automatically monitoring conditions associated with remote individuals over a computer network. Furthermore, the technique should automatically detect and notify customized emergency conditions.